


Ride Straight Out Of This Town

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Series: Don't Stop Smoking And Drinking [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving, New York City, Summer Romance, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: Heavy words make for heavy contemplations.





	Ride Straight Out Of This Town

It was a beautiful summer day, and Jensen stood behind his parent's house, in their backyard, moving boxes pilled up all around the house and by the moving trucks that Jensen had booked and rented for the next couple of days. It would be sundown soon, and he had been speaking to Jared over the phone for the past hour: in the tall grass, under the warm sun and the bright blue sky of this sunny afternoon... It was the beginning of spring: Jared was in France; Jensen was at this folks' house, doing his best in that moment to appreciate the outdoors and take a mental picture of this beautiful area as he knew he would not return for at least a very long time. From next door came the sound of laughing children, bouncing around on their trampoline, and, overall, just playing and having fun, and the smell of a delicious barbecue dinner.

“I'm not a good man, Jensen,” said Jared with utter sincerity and conviction, as though wanting to explain something just then, as though following his own reflections aloud, as though trying to admit to him something that no one else would believe—or that Jensen didn't realize...

A million thoughts raced through Jensen's head upon hearing Jared's sudden declaration, as it came as a surprise.

In the end, it just seemed as though Jared was trying to tackle an issue of existential meaning with Jensen... or simply clue Jensen in on who he was and, for whatever reason, get right to the point of **_things_**. It was the strangest of things. Really, what was the point of him saying this: out of the blue, like the words were gospel and had been swelling deep inside his head for ages? What was going on inside his head?

It's not like he could gaze into his eyes and find the reason why... And by God, did he want to be shown why...

For a moment, Jensen just held his breath and contemplated what Jared had only just said: it was the heaviest of revelations, all of Jensen's trials and conflicts from the last 10 years in those six little-spoken words. He wasn't expecting Jared to say this: his statement had caught him totally off guard. He'd expected a little bit of laughter, a lot of fighting, maybe even some tears, but not this: not the truth, not the reason for their broken friendship... He was flabbergasted and astonished, and even somewhat terrified by the very essence of Jared's words...

It's as if someone had come and dropped an ice bucket over his head. Jared was bringing up the worst and tearing down the best of him, and, although he didn't want to believe _it_ in that very moment because he knew then that Jared emanated everything that he had ever been aching for, he acknowledged and understood that Jared was right. He was a very bad man: a stupid man, mind you, but also a man capable of committing any act of villainy. “I was never under the impression that you were a good man, Jared,” Jensen answered. It broke Jensen's heart just then to say this and not actually mean it, but he had to agree and couldn't open himself up to  _that_ again—like he had _before_. What a mess!

And then he spoke clearly, with his eyes closed, over the phone into which he was speaking, a sun-warmed breeze ruffling through his ash blond hair as he thought about who he was, where he was going and what had been done. “You're a jerk. You've always been a jerk,”

“And you're a bitch, but I'm the only one here who's done horrific things,” said Jared.

 _And didn't Jensen just wish he didn't know it..._ Jensen thought to himself, 'as if you need to tell me that.'

That being said, Jensen couldn't remember a time when being with Jared was easy. After all, he'd gone and fallen in love with a bad boy.

But, when nature calls, you just have to answer, even if it goes against everything you believe in and even if some people —like your family or friends— are bound to get their hearts broken because you followed yours, and it led you in the opposite direction from them.

Jensen would be leaving this town soon and moving to the city where Jared had once lived with Sandy, on the outskirts of New York City.


End file.
